ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Makunouchi Ippo
Ippo Makunouchi (幕之内一歩, Makuno'uchi Ippo) is the protagonist of Hajime no Ippo. He is currently the Japanese Featherweight Champion. In the anime he was voiced by Kouhei Kiyasu. }}| }| colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align: center;" } } | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align: center;" 200px }}}}} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Statistics |- ! Japanese Name | 幕之内一歩 |- }| !Nickname(s) } - }} ! Birth date | November 23, 1973 |- ! Nationality | Japanese |- ! Weight Class | Feather |- ! Height | } |- ! Style | Infighter |- ! Reach | } |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Other Information |- ! Affiliated with | Kamogawa Gym |- ! Trainer | Genji Kamogawa |- ! Championships | East Japan Featherweight Rookie King East Japan Most Talented Rookie All Japan Rookie King All Japan Most Talented Rookie JBC Featherweight Champion |- ! Family | Hiroko (mother), Kazuo (father, deceased) |- ! Occupation | Boxer, Fisherman |- ! Voice Actor | Kōhei Kiyasu (Japanese) Steve Staley (English Dub) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Boxing record |- ! Total fights | 22 |- ! Wins | 21 |- ! Wins by KO | 21 |- ! Losses | 1 |- }| ! Draws 0 - }} ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | First Appearance |- ! Manga | Volume 1, Round 1 |- ! Anime | Round 1 |- |} His given name Ippo means "one step", creating a pun in the series' title (as Hajime means "beginning" or "first", therefore "The First Step"). About The current Japanese Featherweight Champion and a member of the Kamogawa Boxing Gym. At the start of the series he is a 17-year-old high school student. He is usually a kind and reserved person who dislikes fighting, and because of that he had been bullied since grade school. One day when he was being tormented by Umezawa and his gang he was saved by Takamura (who was in the middle of his Road Work at the time). After that he began to take up boxing in order to learn what it means to be strong. He has a sturdy body and steady legs thanks to years of working for his family's fishing boat rental, and he possesses great courage against all enemies. He is a natural In Fighter, a great Hard Puncher with an impressive KO rate of 100%. His boxing style is said to be modeled after Mike Tyson and Tsuyoshi Hamada. After joining the gym he meets Ichiro Miyata and has 2 sparring matches against him. In the first fight Ippo displays his impressive stamina but is still outright defeated, in the second fight however Ippo manages to hit Miyata's jaw with an uppercut and gains an unexpected KO victory. Becuase of this, Miyata leaves the gym in order to be able to face Ippo again in the Pro Ring, and the become each other's Eternal Rival. At the same time, Ippo aims to become equal to Takamura in terms of strength. Becuase Ippo tends to know a lot about Miyata, people tend to call him a Miyata Otaku, while his gymmates jokingly imply that he must be "gay for Miyata". Coach Kamogawa puts him through strict training and the two of them have a strong master-and-student bond. Ippo trusts the coach and has faith in his teachings, while Kamogawa believes that Ippo may be the one who will eventually realize his World Championship dream. Takamura has said that Kamogawa seem more like Ippo's father than his coach, and because Ippo's father died when he was young he begins to view Kamogawa in that way. When it comes to love, Ippo is definitely a late bloomer, be it because he is naive and pure-hearted or that he is awkward. He is in love with Kumi Mashiba whom he dates frequently, and she feels the same for him, but the silent pressure of Kumi's older brother Ryo and the "attacks" of reporter Mari Iimura and Nanako Itagaki, and the meddling of Takamura and the others, their relationship has yet to progress much. The one time Ippo confessed to her, Kumi had fallen asleep after drinking too much alcohol, and unfortunately she didn't hear it. After his father died he was raised by his mother Hiroko and grew up assisting her with the family fishing boat business. He was originally supposed to take over the business from her, but she decided to postpone it until after his boxing career is over. When she was hospitalized after collapsing from overwork, Ippo considered retiring from boxing to run the business, but Umezawa asked Ippo to let him take over so Ippo could continue boxing. Also, Ippo's boxing trunks were handmade by his mother. He apparently has a very large penis, prompting his gymmates to nickname him Big Schlong (ビッグマラー, Biggu Maraa). Story Early Life High School and Pro Debut Rookie King Tournament Championship Road Title Defenses Current Story (coming soon) Fights *Yusuke Oda - 3rd Round, 2:35, KO Win (4-Round Bout, Pro Debut) *Yoshio Fujiwara - 1st Round, 2:50, KO Win (4-Round Bout) *Jason Ozuma - 2nd Round, 2:52, KO Win (Featherweight 4-Round Bout, East Japan Rookie King Tournament, First Round) *Kenta Kobashi - 4th Round, 2:58, KO Win (Featherweight 4-Round Bout, East Japan Rookie King Tournament, Second Round *Ryuuichi Hayami - 1st Round, 2:59, KO Win (Featherweight 4-Round Bout, East Japan Rookie King Tournament, Semi-Finals) *Ryo Mashiba - 3rd Round, 2:13, KO Win (Featherweight 6-Round Bout, East Japan Rookie King Tournament, Finals) *Takeshi Sendou - 3rd Round, 3:00, KO Win (Featherweight 6-Round Bout, All Japan Rookie King Tournament) *Keigo Okita - 1st Round, 2:58, KO Win (Featherweight 10-Round Bout) *Takuma Saeki - 4th Round, 2:12, KO Win (Featherweight 10-Round Bout, A-Rank Boxer Prize Tournament, First Round) *Volg Zangief - 5th Round, 1:21, KO Win (Featherweight 10-Round Bout, A-Rank Boxer Prize Tournament, Finals) *Eiji Date - 5th Round, 2:32, KO Loss (10-Round Bout, Japanese Featherweight Title Match) *Ponchai Chuwatana - 2nd Round, 2:00, KO Win (Featherweight 10-Round Bout) *Takeshi Sendou - 7th Round, 1:32, KO Win (10-Round Bout, Japanese Featherweight Title Match) *Kazuki Sanada - 5th Round, 2:33, KO Win (10-Round Bout, Japanese Featherweight Title Defense 1) *Hammer Nao - 2nd Round, 2:42, KO Win (10-Round Bout, Japanese Featherweight Title Defense 2) *Yi Yonsu - 1st Round, 0:32, KO Win (10-Round Bout, Japanese Featherweight Title Defense 3) *Iwao Shimabukuro - 7th Round, 2:15, KO Win (10-Round Bout, Japanese Featherweight Title Defense 4) *Ryuuhei Sawamura - 7th Round, 1:15, KO Win (10-Round Bout, Japanese Featherweight Title Defense 5) *Takuzou Karasawa - 2nd Round, 2:15, KO Win (10-Round Bout, Japanese Featherweight Title Defense 6) *Keiichi Take - 6th Round, 1:00, KO Win (10-Round Bout, Japanese Featherweight Title Defense 7) *Jimmy Sisfa - 4th Round, 2:03, KO Win (Featherweight 10-Round Bout, Thailand Featherweight Non-Title Match) *Malcolm Gedo - 8th Round, 2:37, KO Win (Featherweight 10-Round Bout, Philipines Featherweight Non-Title Match) Techniques *Peek-a-Boo Style *Dempsey Roll *Gazelle Punch *Liver Blow *Jofre Uppercut *Counter Smash *Jolt *Heart Break Shot Makunouchi Ippo Makunouchi Ippo Makunouchi Ippo Makunouchi Ippo Makunouchi Ippo Makunouchi Ippo Makunouchi Ippo Makunouchi Ippo Makunouchi Ippo